1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a flight warning light arrangement on a building of great height, preferably a pylon of a wind power installation, comprising at least one light means and at least one switching device which switches the light means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Depending on their respective location and the requirements of the respective authorities buildings as from a certain height must be equipped with what is known as a night identification or a flight warning light arrangement for aircraft safety. With a total height (rotor blade in the 12 o'clock position) of below 100 m the night identification system comprises a so-called hazard light while with a total height of over 100 m a so-called danger light is required.
A hazard warning light arrangement usually comprises two light means (two light units) which are permanently lit at night while the danger light has two flashing lights (and two reserve lights) which light alternately in a predetermined rhythm. The light strength of a danger light is a multiple greater than that of a hazard light. An emergency power supply must also be provided depending on the respective requirements involved.